Become one with Canada, Eh
by LyckyDycky
Summary: :(Canada x Prussia- Past Canada x America)-[Communist!Canada]: He was dating America- and was happy until he saw his (ex) lover making out with Russia. Canada snaps, now with no one to comfort him, Prussia steps in, teaching everything about communism. "Oui America, become one with Canada." "Nein, you can't deny it." "M-mattie!" "D-da?"


**Become one with Canada, Eh?:**_(Canada x Prussia- Past Canada x America)_-[Communist!Canada]: He was dating America- and was happy until he saw his (ex) lover making out with Russia. Canada snaps, now with no one to comfort him, Prussia steps in, teaching everything about communism. "Oui America, become one with Canada." "Nein, you can't deny it." "M-mattie!" "D-da?"

I love Canada; it hurts to type America cheating on him. This is a one shot. VOTE ON MY POLL IN MY PROFILE!

=-= Canada x Prussia =-=

Canada looked into his pockets for the keys, gum wrappers and pieces of maple candy found its way to his hands but not his silver keys. Six gum wrappers and 3 pieces of maple candy later he finally found it, with a sticky piece of gum stick on the teeth of the key. He sighed as he tried to rip the gum of, most of it fell off but some still wanted to hitch a ride.

The door opened with minimal noise as always. Canada looked around America's house still awed by the knick knacks and gadgets around the house. Every week a new one started to gather dust after America got bored of it. It was always like that, for a couple of days he would be excited about it then his attention would go somewhere else.

One stood out the most. It was a polar bear and an eagle plushie but when you shook them it changed colours. Canada didn't know how America got that idea; he shook his head. A moan caught his attention. He peaked into the kitchen; two backs fast him.

"Alfred!" The Asian moaned when America started to give him a trail of kisses on his neck.

"Yes China?" The American whispered into his ears. China blushed and his legs were starting to turn into jelly.

"_More…" _ Then they kissed on the lips slowly.

Canada couldn't say anything. Mixed emotions started to stir up. Angry, shocked, sadness, and regret; He was angry- no furious seeing this. Tears were getting bottled up; he couldn't risk himself getting cause and get a boat load of false excuses. He knew what he had seen. America couldn't lie to him anymore; all those excuses he whispered into his ears were complete lies. Those lie of his president calling him for a meeting or stupid plans with someone.

He ran outside the tainted house, not leaving anything that pointed he came over for a moment and saw the scandalous kiss. The Canadian crouched down onto the grass of the park and started to sob his eyes out. '_I was a moron to think… to think America truly... loved me… it's true! No one could see me so why would someone like me?'_

The crying teen was so absorbed into his negative thoughts that he didn't hear the crunching of the leaves made by dark blue military boots.

The man looked at the Canadian with interest. His red eyes gleamed from the sun's ray and he frowned when he saw trails of tears forming on the blonde's face. "Mattie?"

Canada looked up. "G-gil?" He stood up trying to wipe of the evidence of him crying. His one light brown jean was stained with green from the dew covered ground. "W-why are y-you here?"

"I remembered you telling me you were going to America's so I thought why wouldn't Mattie not want to see the awesome me?" Prussia replied in a pompous manner. He mock gasped. "I can't believe you wouldn't want to see the awesome Prussia!"

The teen shook his head and started to laugh.

"Hey!" Prussia pouted. Canada looked at Prussia and kept laughing when he saw the latter's expression. "So… what happened?"

"Nothing happened," He brushed off the topic quickly hoping Prussia didn't notice the sad undertone.

Prussia shook his head in disagreement, "I know you wouldn't be crying for any reason. Come on, you can tell me."

Canada started to cry again remembering the kiss. "I did something I truly regret and wished I thought more into it before I jumped right in. I knew I was skating on thin ice…" He whispered the last part. The Albino let Canada rest his head onto his chest. "P-prussia? What should I do? Help me…"

His eyes fired in determination. "I know… I'll help you…" The gap of their lips enclosed into a passionate kiss. Completely different from what Canada was used; it wasn't like the stoic kiss America gave. His face flushed the same colour as his flag, and his heart started to flutter.

'_This is… a true kiss?' _Canada thought to himself when they parted for air. "G-gil?"

"Shit…" Prussia said. "I shouldn't have. You just…"

Mathew pouted slightly. How would he shut the Albino up? He grinned slightly and kissed him. "Gil it's fine… but… I'll like another kiss."

He grinned. "You wish is my command."

=-= Canada x Prussia =-=

"You feeling better?" The Prussian asked him. They were at Canada's house eating a bowl of green tea ice cream. In the beginning Prussia wasn't so willing to eat it until Canada shoved a spoonful of it. Let's just say it was the beginning of why green tea ice cream was always missing in the fridge. (Till this day Canada regrets ever shoving that spoon in his mouth)

Canada only nodded. "I-I want to get back on them. To show them I'm not some rag doll they could throw into the rain… Alfred is such a hypocrite."

The albino patted his head. "And how do you think we shall do that?"

The blonde snugged a bit more. He bit his lip hoping it would work. "Fight fire with fire."

"But you pretty much have similar governments," Prussia put in his 2 cents. He started to brush the Canadian's wavy hair with his long fingers.

"Other person." Canada rolled his eyes.

"B-but!" Prussia gasped. Matthew whimpered softly. Prussia blushed when he saw Canada eyes start to water with tears. He sighed and kissed him. "The Awesome me help you. I did have to life with the Vodka loving bastard for years."

Matthew smiled.

"Oh this is going to be a big show."

"Oui, Canada becomes a communist Nation."

'_First things first, get soldiers for the border I can't stand seeing those Americans forget about me.'_

'_We'll give the world a show to be never forgotten.' _

=-= Canada x Prussia =-=

"WHAT?" America yelled into his phone. His room shook. "Canada is now a communist nation? How did that happen?"

"_Just a day ago, the Canadians are now having soldiers on the borders. It seems we won't be able to cross the border as easily as before." _

The American dropped into his fluffy chair after a long hour of talking with his boss. He didn't even think that this would ever happen! Nothing indicated this would happen any time soon. He growled and threw the phone at the wall.

_Three days ago…_

_Canada was sitting in front of America in a small café. _

"_Hey Mattie!" America grinned idiotically "How's it going?"_

"_Fine," Matthew whispered. "…"_

_America noticed Canada was frowning. "Soo…."_

"_I want to break up with you," Canada interrupted him. "I… never mind."_

"_Wait why?" The American eyes widened. _

_Canada said nothing as he walked out of the café, leaving a dumbstruck man. _

"Fuck…" He whispered to himself. America took out his cell phone, checking when the next world meeting was. The screen blinked July 27- only 2 days away and it was in Canada. Great, oh the irony! The blue eyed nation ran into his bed room and started to shove his clothing into a bag. He couldn't let another communist nation appear! What's even worse, it's right next to him!

=-= Canada x Prussia =-=

_2 days later at the World meeting_

Canada and Prussia was sitting side by side laughing about something Prussia did in the morning. The people who arrived early face were painted with shock after confirming the news.

Rumours spread like wildfire the past couple of days. Some were that Prussia hypnotised him to do this that's why Prussia now part of Canada. Others proposed a something huge happened but nobody knew- a murder or fire?

Germany was one of the first people to arrive in the room. He being shocked of seeing his older brother was an understatement. He was downright confused. Ludwig sat down at his seat, only 4 seats away from Canada, and eyed him warily.

Russia was the next person to arrive. He was once Communist counties. He were interested what would happen- but shocked like everyone else in a good way. Communism is spreading, da? The tall man sat right next to Canada wanting to have the best seat for the show to start. (Russia knew what was going to happen; Prussia and Canada both asked him to help him. He agreed happily. He got to get revenge on America, stealing his China!)

The Russian grin even went wider when he saw America shiver in fright. '_This is going to be the show of the century indeed Canada.'_

The meeting was starting. Each person added their voice into the conversation but Canada and Prussia. They only sat there on the chairs with a faint smile on their face. Finally it was Canada's turn; he stood up with Prussia proudly and started to talk. "Hello everybody," He began.

"Recently my country changed its status. Canada is now a communist nation. I do have eyes and ears; I am questioning why Prussia is getting most of the blame. He did nothing but help," Canada answered many people's questions but America. "First, Canada will be stopping all trade, contact, and travellers with China."

"Why, aru?" China asked within seconds. The Canadian only ignored him and went on.

"Second, this is directed to America, we were once had the longest unprotected border. But that will change." He looked to America. "Why am I doing this America? Well a couple of weeks ago you and a certain someone were doing something you shouldn't have done. I think it was around 8 in the morning?"

America's face paled as his brain replayed the memory. He bit his lips; he remembered he did hear something but passed it as Tony looking for something he left his house.

"Lastly… Canada declares war with America!" Prussia shouted the last point and then America ran off when he heard guns shooting in the air. Canada only smiled and hugged the Prussian. Counties around them paled at the news, two of the largest counties, smack next to each other, in war?

Just which side would they pick?

~_Fin~_


End file.
